


Five Moments of Intimacy in The Awkward Life of Peter Parker

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Het, Porn With Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: Peter Parker and Michelle Jones are just two awkward teenagers in love and are also allowed to be in the room together with the door shut.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Five Moments of Intimacy in The Awkward Life of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of underage sexual encounters that are 100% consensual.

1.  
When MJ comes over, they are allowed to be in the bedroom together with the door closed. Peter likes this idea, but he hates the way that May tells him it. Like, she knows what he’s all about, like she, thought about it and Peter’s eye twitches when she says it.

When MJ comes over, they meet at the door, small talk with May, and then go into Peter’s room. She’s first and he walks in behind her and just shuts the door. He sits on his bed and MJ just, well, stands there. Her eyes darting between bed and desk.

Peter sits cross-legged by the bed frame, just looking at her. She has a very deer caught in headlights look upon her.

“Uh,” Peter starts and gestures towards the bed, “you can, uh, sit?”

And it’s stupid because MJ has sat on his bed before, like a dozen times, as well as his floor and at his desk. She even fell asleep on his bed one night when he and Ned got into an argument about if Die Hard is a Christmas movie, doesn’t that also mean Lethal Weapon is one too.

But now MJ just stands there and then looks behind her, at the closed door.

"We can open it,” Peter says quickly and why didn’t he just ask her if it was okay he did that because clearly, she did not seem all that okay.

“No,” she says, looking back at Peter, “it’s alright.”

“You can sit like, anywhere else, like the floor if you want, or maybe at the desk, it really doesn’t matter to me,” he starts and oh god, he just keeps talking, “or like if you really wanted to I could web us to the ceiling, I mean it would be super weird and sticky but I did it once before just….to…see…” he slows down on the last words because MJ had just, like, sat down on the bed.

She just sat down like it as absolutely no big deal, which it wasn’t, so that was cool.

She’s also looking at Peter like he’s either really smart or really stupid, he couldn’t tell. So he opens his mouth again, “Really, don’t think that since the door is closed I want to like, do things to you because I don’t, but no I mean I do, just not without your consent, because that’s really important to have and I will always make sure you are totally comfortable with anything, I promise.”

He stops talking because MJ has a different look on her face and then suddenly like a light switch turned on, she just starts giggling. And then that morphs into full-blown laughter. Her face starts getting really red and oh god, there are tears now. And her whole body is shaking with it and Peter starts laughing too because MJ’s reaction is fantastic. His eyes are tearing up and he’s having a hard time breathing a little bit but both of them are still just laughing. MJ looks like she might actually start rolling on the floor any minute now.

And then, they are a lot closer than they were before like gravity just decided to work a little hard and they are floating towards each other in the vast space of Peter’s bedroom. 

And then, Peter just kisses her (well okay, MJ most likely does it but Peter wants to pretend he was the one). It’s weird because they are both crying still, just a little and everything is kind of, wet.

They are both still laughing, MJ is hiccupping a bit now too and it’s just really weird to kiss someone whose doing like 12 other things all while kissing you. And for a second, MJ’s mouth opens under their kiss and then Peter just up and goes for it (and it really was him this time) and slips his tongue into her mouth.

He has no idea what he’s doing and he’s completely unprepared, especially for the feeling that explodes into his head and his heart. Like fireworks and his one had is holding himself steady on the bed and the other is touching MJ’s arm. She’s got her hand in his hair and oh my god, if this is what making out with her is like, then Peter is going to be in so much trouble because he feels like he’s going to explode and she’s barely even touching him.

And then there’s a knock on the door and they are apart in an instant. May says something from behind the door, Peter’s brain has completely short-circuited and he has no idea what words are. She walks in holding a try with pop and cookies and Peter has never seen this tray in his life, did she buy it just for this?

“What’s got you two all worked up?” May asks with something in her voice and Peter wants to puke, just a little bit. Because MJ is red in the face, eyes are still teared up and yet she still looks composed, Peter is sure he looks like a hot mess.

“Peter just made a really funny joke,” MJ answers, “like for the first time in his life.”

And Peter is so very glad MJ can put her brain cells to work on this one because his are on vacation somewhere else.

May smiles at them, leaves the tray between them, and walks back out the door. “I’ll be back,” she looks at her watch, “in like 15 minutes to pick up the tray.”

And does she, god, she like winks at them and Peter’s eye twitches again. She shuts the door, it makes a clinking sound and when Peter looks over at MJ she’s drinking her pop and smiling still.

And yeah, okay, Peter is so screwed.

2.  
Peter and MJ take it slow. Everything so painful slow because Peter is a gentleman and he’s never going to push MJ into anything. Also, he knows MJ well enough to know that there was never any way she even could be pushed into anything.

They are lying side by side on the bed together and MJ sits up, looks over at Peter. Looks him up and down, like he’s a buffet at a restaurant.

“Does your sperm have any weird spider side effects?”

And Peter was not expecting this, so his brain supplies about 7 million answers, all of which just come water falling out of his mouth. “Uh, no. I mean, I really don’t know, I haven’t checked or anything. There aren’t like scientific papers are there on radioactive spider bites and their consequences so I really haven’t thought about it and I haven’t like, checked myself or anything because I haven’t and I men I can’t really like go to the doctor’s about it because that’s also really weird but this one time I almost asked Professor Hulk because if anyone knows about this stuff it might be him but that’s gamma radiation so it’s completely different and he would have to put it in my official Avengers paperwork and if anyone sees it they would never, ever like let me live that down, so uh, I think it’s okay, I mean, I really don’t know.” And then a question comes into Peter’s mind that took way too long to show up. “Uh, why?”

“Because,” MJ says, and then she’s kissing him again like they usually do when the door is shut and Peter can’t possibly forget what MJ asked because she is moving her hand down his stomach and towards his jeans.

And Peter’s brain is sending about a zillion different thoughts because oh god, what if MJ is on to something and his sperm has spider eggs or stuff and that’s just a horrible thing and he should stop her, so he says. “Are you sure? I want to make sure you’re sure.”

And her answer is too straight up stick her hand down his jeans and Peter has never felt this way before in his life. MJ is looking at him, she’s got so much written in her eyes. And she touches him, it’s through his boxers, barely a touch and then, well, Peter actually does explode. Cums so hard, it takes the breath straight out of him. He hates himself, just a wee bit for it. I mean, MJ didn’t actually even touch his penis, she grazed it with her hand, over his boxers and he’s already cum. That’s so embarrassing.

It’s also a lot right now too, because his senses are like, way all over the place and everything is kinda loud (he’s assuming that the rushing down is that of his blood rushing back up north) and MJ’s breathing kinda heavy there too and the room is really bright.

“You alright?” she asks him, her hand is back out of his pants now, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Peter says, “I’m alright. I’m okay. Just a lot. So, no. Okay. Totally. Right now. I’m good.”

MJ nods and then. “Can I kiss you, or?”

And Peter really loves her at that moment, like actually deep down inside his bones he can feel it because MJ seems to get it right now. “Uh, better not. Just, can we like, lay here? For a minute.” For eternity, Peter wants to add.

MJ nods and places her head on his chest, she hesitates her hand over his stomach and Peter grabs him and lays it down right about his navel. That’s okay, that’s good.

3.  
They are laying together, horizontal on the couch kissing like it’s the only thing in the entire world left to do. They’ve been dating or almost a year now so May trusts them alone in the apartment. That comes with a lecture, however, that Peter tries to remove from his mind. But May is just looking out for him and he knows it and if that means he can lay on his couch with MJ, kissing her until she has to leave, then that’s totally good.

They had mastered the art of first base at this point, rounding second just a bit. Peter still goes off like a rocket within minutes of when MJ touches him, but she can now actually put a hand on his dick, so that’s progress. She also doesn’t make him feel really embarrassed about it, so that’s great and all.

He’s touched her a few times, above the clothing because she’s never really asked and he’s not going to just do it. 

“Peter,” MJ says pulling away from him and, no, no, he would like her to come right now, please. “Can..” and she hesitates a little, just a tiny bit of waver in her voice. “Do you trust me?”

Peter nods, nods so hard his head might fall off. “Yeah, course.”

She reaches for his hand that’s placed over her hip, she moves it so it’s right above the edge of her pants. She moves so she’s laying on her back and he’s on his side and the couch isn’t really big enough for this, but he’s got her. “Do you want to,” she pauses and then says, sounding a little bit unsteady which is just not MJ at all, “touch me?”

Peter doesn’t even hesitate, he leans in and kisses her, squeezing her hand in his before he lets go.

Alright, he thinks, he can do this. He’s been waiting for this for a bit now and he’s like researched this stuff. He even started to ask EDITH but realized that there is no way someone isn’t monitoring all the questions he asks her and the thought of Nick Fury seeing he asked an AI how to touch a woman’s private bites makes him want to throw himself into the sun.

He starts really slowly, he’s got his hand going down the front of her jeans, he could feel the hem of her panties, and he moves one finger under there. “You sure?” He asks her, just one more time, just wants to make sure.

She makes a little breathless sound, like a laugh that got caught. “Yes, please.”

And he does, he moves his hand down the front of her panties and he’s touching her. He could feel her, she’s so warm, and her skin feels like it’s a 1,000 waltz blub under his hands. Okay, Peter Parker, you know where to go, he thinks and MJ is moving a little, squirming next to him. He has to lean a little, his head is hovering above hers so she has enough room. She reaches up and kisses his jawline.

He explores with his hand, touching her in places he thinks are good and MJ is making these tiny sounds, so it must be alright.

“Here,” she says softly and reaches back down into her own panties and guides Peter’s hand a little, so now he’s touching her clit. She takes her hand back and he starts moving his finger, making tiny circles around it.

“Okay?” he asks her and if the look on her face is the only answer he gets, he’s assuming he’s doing pretty well. She lifts her head again and showers the only parts of his face she can reach with kisses. Peter knows he’s doing something good because sounds MJ makes is making him feel good.

He feels her cum, quivers underneath him and he stops moving his hand because he doesn’t want to hurt her. She smiles at him and reaches for his jeans and well, it’s too late for that now because just the thought of Michelle Jones touching is dick at this time is enough.

They laugh together, warm and sticky.

4.  
MJ is sitting on the floor, he back against Peter’s bed, surrounded by books and papers. Peter’s got his own maze of books and papers above her on the bed. They graduate soon, so everything is a bit of a mess.

Peter’s mind wanders for a bit, away from college application forms. “Hey,” he says to the back of MJ’s head, “I was like, thinking, so you know how when, we and then I just kinda do stuff and then we try and it’s like, better and stuff, so I was thinking we should like, think about when we want to, like how we are going to do it.”

MJ sighs and it’s the, oh Peter Parker sigh, Peter knows it.

“You sound like a mad lib,” she detangles herself from her things and sits upon the bed. “I would like you to try that again but with some nouns.”

Peter takes a deep breath and then. “So you know how like, when you touch me and stuff, I’m still super sensitive and cum really quickly?”

“Yah,” she says, “I remember the time there was spider sperm in my hair.”

"I’m sorry,” Peter whines, but he knows she’s not actually mad or anything, “Would you rather it have gone in your eye?”

MJ smiles and Peter barrels through the rest of what he wants to say. “I was thinking, just like, we might be at the point sooner where I might be able to, you know, like….”

“Peter Parker, if you want to have sex with me, you need to be able to say it.”

MJ can’t just say things like that, especially if she wants him to be able to use his upstairs brain.

“I want to be able to have sex with you for more than a minute, Michelle Jones.”

And then MJ has the nerve to look so damn beautiful at that moment, her face getting a bit flushed. ‘I would like that too.”

Peter is so god damn turned on that he’s never gonna be able to get any of these application essays done for the next like two weeks.

“Can, can we wait?” MJ asks.

“Of course,” Peter answers quickly, “I wasn’t saying like right now. I mean, if you want to then, yeah but no, we can wait.”

“You know I’m not like one for traditional romantic things and I really don’t actually care, but let’s wait until after graduation. After our birthdays, when we’re both 19.”

Peter does some quick math, 6 months. MJ would like to have sex with him in 6 months.

“Yeah, okay, sounds good.”

“We’re going to practice still,” MJ includes, “lots of it. We want you to be ready, y’know.”

Peter smiles and leans over his papers, moving them around and it doesn’t care. They kiss, softly and then MJ pulls away. “Just not right now because I have to finish this god damn chem worksheet.”

5.  
Six months later, Peter gets them a sex hotel. It’s not trashy, it’s not a motel, because Michelle Jones deserves better. Michelle Jones deserves only the absolute best, so he buys a room in a very expensive downtown hotel. Well, actually, technically Tony Stark buys him the hotel room. Tony had left him some money after he had died and Peter was using it very sparingly, in case of emergencies. He figures having sex with his beautiful girlfriend is considered an emergency and anyways, Tony Stark of all people would have approved.

They have dinner first, because, once again Michelle Jones is classy. It’s a pizza place they’ve been to before, nothing fancy. Noting that screams, I’m bringing my girlfriend here so later we can have sex. They order mozzarella sticks and a large cheese pizza between them. Peter’s both hungry and then ready to just throw up all at once. It’s a weird feeling, but he’s dealing.

When they get into the room, MJ points to the bathroom and says she’s going to freshen up. Peter’s alone in a very big hotel room with a King-sized bed and a large TV. He doesn’t know what to do and then he gets an idea in his head and goes with it.

So when MJ walks out of the bathroom, she’s in a tee shirt and jeans still and Peter’s naked as the day he was born, laying in the bed.

“Peter,” she says softly and Peter wants to crawl under the covers and die. He clearly missed the memo on this one. “Peter,” she says again, crawling into the bed and lying next to him. She showers his face with kisses, the top of her head, the side of his cheek, his ear, and his nose.

The start moving together, familiar and safe. Touching and exploring and soon enough, MJ’s also naked. They’ve been this naked together before but it’s still so wonderful in every single way to Peter. Anticipation bubbling up and over each of their touches, making the whole thing so much more intense.

They get the condom on, thankfully because that was the part he was super nervous about, but between the two of them, it’s on him.

He’s above her on his knees, her legs on either side of him. He’s leaning forward, bracing himself with his hands. He’s a little scared still, doesn’t want to hurt her, never, ever, ever wants to hurt her.

“MJ,” he breaths, “I just, I want you to know that I love you. I know we’ve said it before and it’s all good but Michelle Jones, I really, really love you. I love every single part of you, every inch of you. And I want you to know that because it’s important that you do. I need to know you want to do this with me now because consent is important but I also need you to understand that after we do this, there is a pretty good chance I will love you even more, which I never thought would even be possible, but it is.”

And MJ just starts smiling at him, he’s never seen this kind of smile on her face before and then she’s saying things, she’s whispers thing softly. “Oh Peter Parker, you are too precious for this world, you perfect, perfect cinnamon role of a human being.” She’s arching up to kiss him, over and over again.

He’s still waiting and he says, “Yes?”

“Yes, yes of course,” she says and then they are having sex. It’s just as wonderful as Peter thought it would be and also a little more. His brain is exploding and it’s beautiful and it’s every wonderful thing he’s ever done in his left.

Every heart leaping moment of sheer wonder. It’s a wonderful and scary thing he’s ever seen. It’s watching Carol Danvers power fly through a million alien ships, exploding them above his head.

And he can’t wait to have sex with MJ again. And again forever.

“Let’s just worry about this time,” MJ says to him, in-between tiny little sounds.

“Uh,” Peter starts, and oh my god, what did he even say out loud. He didn’t even realize he was capable of words anymore. So he keeps kissing her, so he doesn’t say anything else really, really stupid.

Afterward, MJ sprinted off into the bathroom and Peter cleaned himself up the best he could. Wrapped the condom in a Kleenex, which he puts in a plastic bag before putting it in the garbage because he doesn’t want the housekeeper to make assumptions about his beautiful wonderful girlfriend.

They are lying next to each other, breathing a little heavy. Peter is very impressed with himself but he doesn’t want to say that because he doesn’t want MJ to like, think he thinks those types of things, but it’s not like a macho man thing, it’s just he managed to have sex with MJ for more than like 2 seconds.

“How is your brain even working?” MJ says, her voice is smooth and silky, “I can see you thinking.”

Peter laughs and kisses her nose.

“I,” MJ starts, she rolls on her side and Peter does too, so they are facing each other. “I love you too Peter Parker, I just want you to know that. I like, love you a whole lot. I loved you the second I saw your stupid dorky face. I loved you when I figured out you were Spider-man and wore spandex. I loved you in a hotel in Berlin when you took your shirt off and I peeked and saw those god damn abs. I love you when you saved my life a zillion times and when you save the world. I even love you when you do the stupidest things humanly positive, like run into danger head-on. So, like, I love you. You stupid, precious cinnamon roll of a human being.”

Peter smiles and MJ smiles. They might never stop smiling because he’s so god damn happy right now. And if he thought sex was amazing, just hearing those words from MJ is a million and one times better. He turns over to lay on his back, extends his arm so MJ can snuggle into the crook of his arm. She fits so perfectly there, like a puzzle piece that Peter didn’t realize he needed. She places her hand on his chest, rubs them over his abs, the touch gives him sparks, but it is okay.

He closes his eyes, can feel her breathing start to even out a little. He’s almost drifted off into sleep, when he hears her, softly. “In the morning, when I can think, you’re going to have to explain to me why you said the name Carol Danvers while having sex with me.”

Peter laughs and laughs, he’s so very, very screwed, but it’s cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I've been writing in fandoms for (checks watch), 25 years now and I don't write het. I mean, I barely even read het. Excuse my elders of the internet speak but, ew het.
> 
> And yet, suddenly at 3 o'clock in the morning, I just wake up and write this entire story and then I went back to sleep. What is Peter Parker doing to my brain?


End file.
